Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, an optical compensation system and an optical compensation method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for compensating for a picture quality by a user through a user terminal device.
Discussion of the Background
With the recent advancement of multimedia, there is an increasing importance and demand for a flat panel display device. In order to satisfy this increasing demand, various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device and an organic light emitting display device are practically used. Among the various flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device has been attracted great attentions owing to a rapid response speed and a low power consumption. In addition, since the organic light emitting display device is a self-light emission device, there is no problem related with a viewing angle. In this respect, the organic light emitting display device has been attracted as a next-generation flat panel display device.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels, and a panel driver for driving each pixel so as to emit light. In this case, each pixel is provided in every pixel region defined by crossing a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines.
As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel may include a switching transistor (Tsw), a driving transistor (Tdr), a capacitor (Cst), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
The switching transistor (Tsw) is switched by a scan signal (S) supplied to a scan line (SL), and the switching transistor (Tsw) supplies a data voltage (Vdata), which is provided to a data line (DL), to the driving transistor (Tdr).
The driving transistor (Tdr) is switched by the data voltage (Vdata) supplied from the switching transistor (Tsw), and the driving transistor (Tdr) controls a data current (Ioled) flowing to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) by a driving voltage (VDD).
The capacitor (Cst) is connected between gate and source terminals of the driving transistor (Tdr), wherein the capacitor (Cst) stores a voltage corresponding to the data voltage (Vdata) supplied to the gate terminal of the driving transistor (Tdr), and turns-on the driving transistor (Tdr) by the use of stored voltage.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) is electrically connected to a source terminal of the driving transistor (Tdr) and a cathode electrode (CE) supplied with a cathode voltage (VSS), wherein the organic light emitting diode (OLED) emits light by the data current (Ioled) supplied from the driving transistor (Tdr).
Each pixel of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art controls an intensity of the data current (Ioled) flowing in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) by switching the driving transistor (Tdr) according to the data voltage (Vdata), so that the organic light emitting diode (OLED) emits light, thereby displaying a predetermined image.
FIG. 2 illustrates luminance properties of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, in case of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, a deterioration speed of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) is accelerated in accordance with the increase of driving time, thereby deteriorating the luminance properties. With the passage of time, a picture quality of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art is deteriorated due to the deterioration of organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Generally, a picture quality compensation for the organic light emitting display device is carried out by an additional process prior to shipping fully manufactured products. However, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) is gradually deteriorated with the passage of time, and thus the luminance is deteriorated. That is, it causes a problem related to the deterioration of picture quality after shipping fully manufactured products.
In case of the organic light emitting display device according to the related art, it is difficult to compensate for the deterioration of picture quality in accordance with the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) after shipping fully manufactured products.
The above description for the related art is possessed by a present inventor in the process of developing a present disclosure, that is, the above description for the related art is technical information obtained during the process of developing the present disclosure. Thus, the above description for the related art is not a prior art generally known to the public prior to filing the current application based on the present disclosure.